Gentec
This powerful Conglomerate is a Japanese company that has grow very powerful, especially in the states, and by 95 Gentec has a Neutrality Treaty with the US in the case of Corporate war, this has given them considerable power all over the US and their product lines are available in every PZ in America. Gentec Conglomerate Blah Gentec Products With many subsidiaries and products there are a great deal of everyday and high end products manufactured by Gentec that are available almost anywhere, with everything from Cybernetics Boutiques to Advanced weapons deployment, and even White Appliance divisions, this company could provide almost every product used in the home. Cybernetics (See Cybernetics) The Gentec Cybernetics Boutique's can be found throughout Japan and the US and offer a wide array of Implants from the very standard to the high performance ranges that were made popular in the last Olympic games before the social decay stopped them. Sports Leg This product is part of the High performance product lines made by Gentec, offering the Character an increased mobility and lighter than the standard models available, all you have to do is pay the extra and keep a lid on your Psychosis. if only 1 leg is replaced then the Character suffers a -1 Skill Penalty and gains +3cm move, if both legs are replaced then the Character loses no Skill and gains +6cm Move. Speed: +3cm / +6cm Skill: -1 / 0 Psychosis: +2 Weight: 12 Cost: $1,500 Life Styled Coatings (This Cybernetic is mainly useful for Characters using the Dark Future Roleplay rules.) While Plaskin comes in a wide variety of colours and styles, including natural colours, the demand for greater realism in Cybernetics Coverings is ever present. Gentec developed the Life Styled Range of Cybernetic coatings, while these are made from highly specialized artificial materials they do provide the Character with a very realistic skin coating, even able to disguise the limb under close eye examination, these Coverings even include hair follicles and moles. Having a Cybernetic limb coated in 'Life Styled Coatings' increases the cost by 10% of the total for the limb (E.g. a standard arm with this covering would cost $880, adding the Skin to an existing limb would cost $80). Characters with Life Styled Coatings can pass their Cybernetics under any visual test and have them seen as natural limbs preventing them from suffering any difficulties with Characters who dislike Cybernetics, but the Coatings will not conceal the limb from scans. Weapons (See Sidearm) Gentec build a variety of commonly used weapon systems for Vehicles and personal defence, though their range of weapons is overshadowed by other Corporate Conglomerates that primarily focus on the development of Weapons. Panther CTI The new Gentec Panther CTI. You could say that stands for Comprehensive Technological Innovation, or maybe Compassionate Total Involvement. From the people who care, the all-new .625 spot-guided Gas Recoil seven shot automatic handgun. Range: 12 Accuracy: +1 Damage: +0 Shots: 7 Cost: $250 Reload Cost: $10 per Shot The Panther CTI is one Handed. See Also Index Corporation Names